Blue morning
by Lentobombe
Summary: Krystal managed to survive many things in her life : being trapped in a crystal, challenging space dogfight and even ground close combat. But someone was always behind her, helping. Until now... (Follow StarWolf Returns ending of Starfox : Command, it's my first try at english fanfiction, which is not my native language)
1. Chapter 1

It's the first story I ever tried to write in english ! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Please note than I listened to the grammar remarks, but changes (In tense) only appear at chapter 10 and after. The first chapters will not be corrected, at least not now.

* * *

"Damn stupid storm… can't you just leave me alone, for a day?"

Swearing to the vast nothingness of space, as it could make things change in her way, Kursed turns in her bed, looking away from the wall of her spaceship. Doing so, she grabs the belts located on the side of her sleeping place, and attaches them to the other side, to restrain her from moving because of the move of her transport device.

Grumbling a last time, she readjusts her coverage, trying to finally get the sleep she desperately need. But the blue and white vixen is not foolish: she never sleeps correctly when she has to cross an asteroid storm, even if the autopilot is perfectly able to handle the situation by himself.

She perfectly know why: some years ago, she had a great team, which would made sure nothing go bad when she was asleep, or eating, or whatever. But after the treason, and all the rumours that came out of nowhere, constantly harassing her, she had to leave not only here team, but the whole Lylat system, which was no longer wanting her.

Snoring to chase away her thoughts, she tries to focus on something more important: her mission orders. She doesn't really listen to the whole speech of her contractor, preferring to remember the most important aspect: fearing for his interest, he was offering a lot for the heads of a big pirate crew, operating in an asteroid field, in a system she doesn't even dare to remember the name. All she knows is that she can make money here.

And she desperately needs some: her Cloud Runner, which was before one of the best fighters in the universe, is becoming quite old, and could use some retrofitting. Moreover, her "new" transport ship, which holds her main "working tool" and act as her home, is in a dangerous state of disrepair after all those years of service, some areas being weakened by the time.

"Arrival in ten minutes, say a low pitched robotic voice.

\- Already? Well... let's get up then, whisper Kursed, surprised by this news."

Freeing her from the belts, the vixen gets up on her feet, before going straight to the hangar, without running. She got a lot of time to get in position, and, even if she doesn't have anything to prepare, she doesn't want to hurry up. She already put her blue and black suit, and put her blaster on her flank, so she's ready for battle.

While she walks, she tries to send her blue hair away from her face. She let them grow for some time, and now, she's just too lazy to take one hour to cut them. Her own problem list his already long enough to have better things to worry about, especially concerning her fuel and food supplies, with tend to run short these days.

After a bit of a walk and three self-opening doors, she enters into the mostly empty space, where her famous ship stays, when she isn't flying with him. Smiling, she slowly approaches her fighter. During all those years of solitude, he has been the sole thing she could really count on, making her able to survive of her own against all the enemies she fought, either for jobs or because of her jobs. Even if it seems to admit, she considers him like a friend more than a tool.

"Ready for a fly, pal? she asks, like the flying machine could respond to her."

Without waiting further, she jump into the cockpit, closing it the next second. Right after, the whole mechanic start to power up, detecting the presence of his pilot. Smiling slightly, Kursed make sure weapon system and reactor are fully powered and operational, before waiting for the moment she will have to come out. She doesn't have to wait long before hearing again the "voice" of her autopilot through her audio channel.

"Destination reached. Engaging allowed. Good luck.

\- I will come back in no time, don't worry! pompously declare the vixen before setting off."


	2. Chapter 2

After a long time, next chapter is here !

* * *

-"Better test it now before I need to keep quiet…"

Firing some shots in asteroids out of her flying plan, Kursed is delighted to see them broking apart, deadly hit by the high energy projectiles. She hadn't enough to buy some bombs, and she wanted to make sure her double lasers cannons would work when time come. And it would not be long before she get where she's "needed".

She immediately begins her search. The pirate crew was here according to her contractor, using an old Lylat military supply base. Without bomb, she will have to board it to take her targets down. She hopes they will all try to shoot her down with ships: it would make her job easier for a time. She could really use it right now.

She soon detects fighters coming her way, opening communication lines with her. Sending her best look to the monkey bandit hologram which pops in front of her, she head to their direction. She wants to deal the first blow.

"Hi there! You're lost lady? asks the ruffian.

\- Perhaps we could give ya directions? completes his fellow, a grey Bulldog.

\- Yeah sure, orient me please. I fear I could encounter some bandits out there!"

Smiling right after, partially out of satisfaction, she sees two fighters appearing before her. Without a warming, she opens fire, putting the newcomers down. It will sell her position, but she doesn't want any opponent in her back when going to the base. They would have signalled someone was coming anyway. It was the best solution.

After this little skirmish, she detects her final objective. It's a big, square station, floating among the space debris. Stopping not too far away, hoping some of the rocks will delay her detection, she take some time to plan her next move. The structure doesn't seem to have outer defence, probably since it was invaded by the new owners. Given the info she got, she still have twenty-three foes to take care of.

Nothing she never experienced.

She then set back her course to the station. As Kursed approach, colleagues of the two others pirates get out, visibly planning to intercept her. She counts twelve of them coming her way, probably thinking she would be an easy pick. But she knows her Cloud Runner well, and knows that, in comparison, the Lylat Fighters she confronts are no match.

Shooting some volley, hitting some of them and destroying one, she then reverses her course straight to the asteroids, dodging lasers in the process. With some luck, they will charge to avenge their fallen comrade, and suffer casualties because of the environment. She saw great pilot hitting such boulders. Barely formed pirates should suffer the same punishment, with much greater consequences.

And it seems she was right: apparently not trained to fight in such conditions, or to chase little targets, she sees some of her pursuers crashing, cutting in half their number. Deciding she can handle five of them, she suddenly makes a loop to charge in her opponents. None of them anticipated this move, and, a moment later, the disorganised bunch in reduced in nothing more than metal pieces, joining the others debris.

"Amazing! happily declare a grey fox, popping in communication channel. You seem a better investment than all the rookies you shoot down!

\- Too bad for you I'm not coming for recruitment, then, respond the vixen.

\- Sure, it's really too bad… now what about making a true challenge? Let's meet face to face. It would be lovely!

\- Thanks, but I think I prefer to bomb this place. I would do a great service to everyone!"

Trying to stay as focused as she can, she hope her opponent take the bluff and surrender, or at least decide to get out facing her where she got the upper hand. But her charm is not with her today, a loud laugh being the sole answer she gets. Bad news, because it seems the true problems are still inside the station.

"If it was your solution, you would have bombed this place long ago! finally claim the pirate leader. Let's strike a deal: you can come aboard and show us what you're really worth. We'll not be waiting in the hangar. It would be such disrespect… hope to hear of you soon enough!"

Puzzled by his interlocutor cool attitude, Kursed decide to board the place. After all, it's her sole option to get her pay today. And, as much as it cost her, the lead ruffian seems to be trustworthy enough, even if uncanny. Checking the state of her blaster, she head for the hangar, but not before ordering her main ship to come by, in case of emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

"See? No backstabbing and all! Now I guess it's time to show us what your worth! Let's begin by some hide and seek!"

Carefully scanning with her eyes the vast hangar, Kursed land her Cloud Runner. There's plenty of space here, the base been fitted to welcome bigger ships and almost empty, save from some old Lylat army fighters. It would come handy if, by any mean, she's able to make the pirates surrender, or to subdue them. She pretty sure her contractor would pay a nice bonus if the targets are brought to "justice".

Or else, she could just try to charge the others fighters. They would not interested many people, but she could scrap them to get raw materials which would get money back, and maybe, even, allow her to perform some reparation. Leaving those thoughts behind as she get out, she ready her blaster and her communication armband, before going to the first door she see.

But, before she make her approach and figure a way to enter, the obstacle flew away in her direction, falling right before her. Just a second after, an opponent appear in the now empty door frame, pointing her with a laser rifle. Quickly getting her gun, she jump backward to avoid projectiles fired at her, before shooting as soon as she hit the ground.

Seeing that the hostile is down, she quickly gets back on her feet, before making it to the sides on the next room entrance, using it as a cover. Seeing that, apart from the body, she's completely alone, she keeps going in a sort of corridor, not after taking the rifle for her enemy. It must pack more power than her little blaster.

Making her way to, from what she makes out from rusted out sign, the dining hall of this base. Checking the walls use the butt of her weapon, to make sure no one can hide in them, she gets to the old canteen. It's still full of metallic table and chairs, along with the counter. And it was used recently: even before getting in, Kursed can see the tray and glasses used by the bandits, with food and drinks still in.

But she soon find out her entrance was a bit too easy.

"Get her now! suddenly scream a female voice."

The exit suddenly behind her, and, feeling her instinct kicking in, the bounty huntress immediately crouch, wanting to avoid deadly shot. But she's surprised to see a green lizard just at her right, hitting with a nightstick the place where she was standing, a second earlier. Not letting him another chance, she quickly shoots him in the chest, before protecting her with the furniture. Not without stealing the nightstick, which could come handy later on.

"Heck! Get around her, sending a tato! exclaims the same girl than before."

Fearing to understand what a "tato" is, the vixen soon sees a grenade flying from behind the counter, along with some pirate getting out. Keeping her profile as low as possible, she jump out of the explosive range, getting in another "safe" place. But, knowing she will not stay alive for long if she can be cornered, she gets out of her cover, firing in the general direction of her opponents.

But her tries are, this time, less effective: the pirates she faces now are more protected than the previous one, and are able to withstand some lasers, even if they suffer when doing so. And, worst, they are five around her, without any female, firing to make her pinned down. At least they don't try to kill her directly, probably to get her to their boss.

Don't wanting to have a happy meeting with this ruffian, she risk everything and get out on the left side of her protection. Immediately seeing two enemies, she aims for the head, being successfully able to hit where she wanted. But her satisfaction is short lived, has she heard another "tato" landing next to her, menacing to blow her up.

She evacuates her endangered position quickly, but she end up being hit in the leg. Falling on the metallic ground snout first, she is able to crawl to safety nevertheless. But she will not be able to escape another explosive now, and her only option seems to be a frontal assault. Something she wished she could avoid.

But apparently, today is not her day.

Preferring some pain over capture or death, she get up, not without her face deforming because of her injury, before firing at will the half magazine she still have or her closing opponents. And her spray and pray tactic seem to work this time, and she apparently put down the rest of the hostile. One of them, quite close to her, is only stunned by her shoots, his helmet been protective enough. Charging him as fast as she can, she beat him so hard with the nightstick that he heavily fell on the ground.

Rubbing her nose to clean the blood stuck on, she drop her now empty rifle to take her blaster, before making her way to the counter. There's still someone other here, someone she need to send down, be it alive or not. But she soon notice her opponent is gone, leaving behind her some of her "tato". Taking some seconds to make sure it will blow on her, she take two of the explosives, which could come handy.

"Look at you ! Nice job so far ! suddenly claim the pirate leader over her communication armband. My girlfriend is impressed ! But I suspect she made it easy on you !

\- Easy or not, I'm not done yet ! respond the vixen, trying to ignore her pain.

\- Now that's a winner attitude ! Keep going ! claim the grey fox, apparently overjoyed by the lost of his crew. Hope you keep winner enough longer, cause you made some noise fighting !"

Fearing to be right, Kursed immediately arm one of her explosives when hearing noises from an adjacent corridor. Without thinking any longer, she throw the grenade in it, right before it explode. Judging by the screams she hear, she just put down two more hostile, a much welcomed news after her last fight.

Considering a tactical retreat, she's then confronted by the remaining enemies, coming from the hangar. But, looking in this direction, she's able to anticipate their arrival, thanks to the opening of the door, and she quickly take them down with some adjusted lasers. Now, knowing she will have a bit more space to operate, she take her sole "prisoner" with her, before making her way to her ship. She's not done yet, but she could use some medical care first.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, lady... I'm sorry, but I have to pull out with my girlfriend. There's a... let's say a little problem over here... but we'll see later, I promise you !"

Surprised by the communication she get from the pirate leader, Kursed hurry to the hangar. She will only get her pay if she's able to get rid of all her targets, and two of them are nearly out of the place. Immediately, she drop her prisoner on the ground, running as fast as she could. Trying to delay their departure, she use her armband to command her ship to stop any escapes attempt.

But she act too late. Arriving in the space dock, she just has the time to see two fighters getting out. Cancelling her precedent move, she try to get to her Cloud Runner, before suddenly noticing a big detail she missed in the first place: a transport ship landed while she was fighting. It might be the "little problem" she heard about some seconds before.

Looking at it, she doesn't notice any army or mercenary team painting. Whoever the pilot is, he don't seem to have reasons to be here. Seeing that it's access are opened, she decide to check this unknown transport right after taking something for her injury. But before she's able to use her health kit, she hear someone from behind her.

"Hey, miss ! Guess you forgot that one !"

Turning around with her hand on her blaster, she's confronted by a husky carrying the knock out ruffian. She stop around when seeing him, almost shocked by the look of this canine. He's completely out of place, wearing a grey suit, accorded to his blank and grey fur, with a little bow tie so blue as his eyes. Which does stop him from carrying what look like a heavily modified revolver, the kind of weapon that only remain in museum.

Clearly, this guy as nothing to do here. He would probably be better in some business office. Or maybe in a circus.

"What are you doing here ? exclaims the vixen.

\- Oh, was just passing near, and I just saw a rusty ship coming to an abandoned station. Though someone could use some help here, and here I come toward you, Krystal !"

Already upset by the speech of the newcomer, she freak out while hearing his last word. Krystal. It's been years since someone called her that way. She preferred to leave this name behind, because of all the things that where associated with by people. Don't wanting any of those sad memories to come back, she replies:

"You're wrong, I'm K...

\- Krystal, yeah, I already know it ! respond the husky.

\- No, you're wrong, I'm Kursed ! insist the bounty huntress. Now give me this guy, so I can give him to my contractors.

\- Too bah then. In fact, I was here searching for a certain Krystal. I had a special business offer for her. It's well rewarded, add the beguiler. But since she's just not here, I guess I will leave you, then ! Have a nice day ! And if you notice her... tell me !"

Letting the prisoner fall, the stranger immediately take the way of his ship, visibly not waiting for an answer. Kursed start to think as soon as he begin to leave. She hate what her old name as become, and she doesn't travelled so far of Lylat system just for pleasure. But this guy seems honest enough, even if he was here on purpose, and specifically want to talk to her "former self". Trying to ignore potential consequences, she ask:

"And why would you talk to her ? She's just a junk."

Stopping in less than a second, probably because he was expecting all of it, the husky turn around, smiling widely. A bit scared by the uncanny nature of his potential client, she stay quiet about it, quickly coming near him. She know things will probably don't go as planned, but it will not be worst than others things she has done. But it better be well paid.

"A junk ? No, you're a ruin!

\- What different does it make, exactly? counter the vixen. It's the same!

\- No, it's not the same, at least ruins still have something from their former self, explain the husky, apparently bothered. But we weren't introduced properly! Krystal, I'm Husk Spence, glad to finally meet you !

\- Well... glad to meet you too I guess...

\- Pleasure is mine! So, for my job, it will be really simple ! You will probably be headed to Harbor to touch your pay for this job, since you had to clear this station, which is super clean now! So head there, I will be in the upper class bar! I hope to see you soon enough! "

And, without another word, Husk get back to his ship, before setting off right away. Puzzled by his odd behaviour, Kursed nevertheless tell her main ship to enter in, now that the place is clear of obstacles. Finally healing herself, she then charge her prisoner aboard, locking him up in a small storage room. With her hands clean, she then proceed to charge, one by one, most of the old fighters resting here.

Filling her main transport with five of them, leaving just a single space for her Cloud Runner, she then get to it, ready to get out of this abandoned base. But, as she get back to her mobile hangar, she start wondering if "agreeing" with this odd fellow was a good idea. Lacking any better confidant, she say to her fighter:

"And you, what would have you done in this situation?"

It's silly, and she know it well enough, but it's one of the sole thing she had during all those years with her new "name". Jumping out of the cockpit, she doesn't resist the urge to give her old ship a gently tap on the wing, before going back to her quarters. It's now time to get paid for her assignment. And maybe to get a brand new one.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kursed here, I'm coming in to hangar five! Ready a ship dis-loading crane, I got five little fighters to sell!"

Without waiting for any answers, Kursed head for the designated hangar from the giant space station, called "Harbor" by everyone. It can't be compared to the tiny supply base she cleaned out: it got many hangars for all types of ships, from fighters to bigger transport. You can find everything there, especially if you want to drink, have some "company" and get some cash. After all, limited laws always help developing an economy, when supported by heavy defences.

Landing, the vixen make sure to lock the command of her vessel, protecting herself from thief, she head for the exit, not before taking her prisoner with her. Getting on the ground, she immediately gets into the station, while some crew members collect the fighters she collects. She knows they will not touch her Could Runner. She got quite a reputation here, and no one would try to damage this "relic". It could have dire consequences.

"Ah, Kursed! I heard you cleaned the station! said a green cat, her contractor. And you brought me one of them, too!

\- It's a small fish, not one of the bosses. Those don't wanted to be captured. Not alive.

\- Good then! Just transferred the cash to your account! And... I even put a little bonus for this little guy. I'll take care of him, thanks again!"

And, taking the prisoner by his restraints, the feline get into the station. Going to a banking terminal, she quickly passes there her credit card, which confirms she got what she deserved, and her bonus. Happy to finally get something, she plan to refill her ammo and fuel supplies, and maybe to clean up a little her Cloud Runner. It truly deserves such an attention.

But before ordering anything using her newly acquired fund, she remembers the odd offer she got from Husk. He told her he would be at the upper class bar, the kind of place were her whole pay would melt like snow only for the entry fee. She will get in front of the entry, and see if this husky contact her one way or another. If not, she will just get out of here. She doesn't want to waste her time there.

Climbing up the metal stairs, which go far into the structure, she pass near most of the point of interest, before getting to her objective. Seeing that some guards robot keep an eye on the entrance, she decide to wait a bit. They look like hovering board with a plasma cannon mounted on it, and are half her side, but they could tear through her flying suit without any trouble or remorse.

One of then nevertheless decide to go near her, before quickly scanning her using a little green light coming from his base. She doesn't thought those things would be so sensitive: she let more than five meters between her and the entrance, a reasonable safe distance. She's then surprised when the machine tells, in an irritating robotic voice:

"Krystal cleared for entrance. First on your right."

Seeing that her arrival was well planned, she enters the upped place, being confronted to a standard station corridor, unlike everything she was expecting. Seeing her room right next to her, she forgets about her deception, being ready to face again the canine. Pushing the door, she then enters into another universe.

The interior, which is big enough to house only a wooden table and four chairs, is nicely decorated, the door being even covered to look like a wooden door. If she wasn't in Harbor, Kursed would have thought she entered an alternate dimension. She immediately find Husk, sitting casually in front of the entrance, but see he is with another man.

A fox, with a green and blank fur, looking at her with his green eyes. He got something special, and she easily finds it when getting a seat: he's wearing a Lylat Army pilot uniform, recolored in black for the jacket and grey for the rest, without any helmet. And, judging by the way he looks at her, he probably doesn't have the guts to take it from a corpse. Before he can remark anyway, the husky say, cheerful:

"Ah, Krystal! Good! Let me present you this guy, Clark Tender! Don't get fooled by his name, he ain't here for nothing, don't ya?

\- Yeah, sure..."

Amused, the vixen smile and almost laugh while hearing this. It's obvious this guy ain't a pirate, and not evens a soldier. Without his clothes, she would not even think he could have been to the academy, from what she...

Thinking about the past immediately erase her grin, and she then respond to the eyes of her "admirer" with hers. And before he can add something else, she quickly asks to her eccentric "contractor":

"Some kid lost in space, right? What's the point exactly? I'm pretty sure he never shoots down anybody, or anything! Did he even got to academy?

\- Sure he did! He even already shot people, and brought down a big Lylat cruiser! respond Husk.

\- Aparoids and Anglar Blitz already showed how much Lylat army can fail, but it's even worst this time... what was the point of bringing him, actually?

\- Simple! You're the one with the most fighting experience over here... wanna get back in a brand new mercenary team? Your mercenary team?"

Shocked by this offer, Kursed stay silent, not without opening her eyes wide. No one ever gave her such an opportunity. But this doesn't make her much more interested, especially if she have to work with Clark. He would be a big liability, the kind of things which are better left behind when entering a combat zone.

"Tempting…but no. Not with this looser, she respond. And even if I was okay with that, we're not a team with only two people!

\- But I took care of everything! I just found others to come along! assure Husk. We don't have much more good teams in our days, and it's such a shame… come along, I will show you the others!

\- And judging from the one I saw, I'm not confident… mumble Kursed, before following him with her "flying partner"."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, our plus one is near! Let's see if you can find him!"

Sighing, Kursed begin to check the crowd of this part of Harbor. A fastidious task, given the fact that the shops part, where almost all weapon and material sellers are located, is all crowded because of the interest it have. Not really tempted to playing some odd hide and seek, she decide she should rather buy ammo and fuel over here rather than wasting her time.

But sadly, she's followed by Clark, who probably wants to create some team bond with her. She can't blame him for this: he obviously wants to be useful and to make a good impression. But it's not something she's enjoying right now. So, ignoring her follower, she head to her usual supplies dealer. She could even teach some things to her comrade in the process. He really needs to know how things work.

Arriving at her address, she immediately says:

"As usual, Don. Ship it to my s…

\- Wait a second… it's a plasma thrower, right?"

Surprised, the vixen considers her comrade, which seems more confident than ever, something she wasn't expecting. Puzzled as she is, the merchant ask:

"Yeah… and?

\- And… it's illegal you know? You could get some troubles because of it…

\- Who would cause me such…"

Interrupting the trader, who is obviously amused by his demeanour, he violently put a circular object, barely the size of his hand, in front of his interlocutor. Which, upon seeing it, lose his mocking behaviour, becoming almost scared. Glancing at the little object, Kursed recognise some kind of badge, with a Lylat army symbol on it. Knowing he now got an advantage, the ex-soldier claim, with a determined tone:

"Well, by an extraordinary coincidence, I could have a few friends who could… make your stay here a bit longer, if you know what I mean… say Clark, copying the style of Husk. And even… make affairs more difficult…

\- Damn army crook… any way I can keep you quiet?

\- Make a merchant gesture to Kursed and… add to it a pistol blaster. And who know… next time my "friends" could do some shopping in your stand."

Grumbling, the supplies dealer obey nevertheless, probably scared by the potential consequences of an army strike on his business. The bounty huntress, on her side, grabs her fly mate by the wrist, getting him a bit away in the crowd. He did something she never expected him to do, and she wants to know how he manages to do it. After putting a safe distance between her and the tricked seller, she asks to the fox, still shocked:

"How did you manage to do… this?

\- I don't really know… admit Clark, suddenly clumsier. Sometimes I'm just able to make some nice tricks like this… guess that I learned a few things after lying so much to save my life, my savings or… and I don't like those kind of jerks.

\- And who don't tell me you're not telling me another lie?

\- Well… I guess something in my tone don't match, right? And honestly, I don't think I could lie to the hairs that make me join the academy!

\- Oh, I… thanks, I guess, tell Kursed, reconsidering him. Sorry for calling you a looser earlier…

\- No problem, I know I must look like one… especially in such a place…"

Giving him a little pat on the shoulder, Kursed nod her head before going back into the flood of people. After all, she was tasked to find someone in the middle of all those customers. But after checking her sides, she gave up traditional search: it would just take too more time to wander around here just for a single person.

So she decides to stop, thinking. As for now, Husk seems to recruit people that seem out of place in Harbor. Clark would have been better on the seat of a school, since he must barely have more than eight-teen years, and she knows she got things over don't have: a great experience with fighting, that she don't learnt in an academy, and telepathic powers. If someone needs to be in her team, it must be someone out of ordinary.

Looking around while keeping this in mind, she doesn't take long to find an especially out of place guy: brown leather trench coat, dirty blue pants and boots with metal pieces on it. On top on that, this grey cat, standing still while looking around with his brown eyes, as a piece of headphone on his head.

Exactly the type she's looking for.

Coming a bit closer, Kursed is surprised to hear some music coming out of the headgears, even with the people around. Her potential fly mate must be deaf, or have earing problems. Nevertheless, she says, not expecting anything:

"I think I might be the one you're looking for, no?"

To her surprise, he ear her, and turn his face to look straight in her eyes, making her slightly uneasy. He got something odd in his overall look and behaviour. And the fact he stays mute don't help it. Shrugging her shoulders, the vixen tries to get out, only to find he's following. Clark is obviously more scared than she was, but at least she will be able to proudly announce to Husky that she found her entire team.

Or at least, the first elements of it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Great! I knew I could depend on you Krystal!

\- I already…"

Knowing protests would be a waste of time, the vixen stop mid-sentence, before focusing again on her walk. She now got two potential fly mates, even if she don't saw their fighters or their skills, be it in air or ground combat. A training session will be necessary to know about their abilities, and especially those of Clark, who don't seem able to fight.

But she has to deal with her employer and his colourful personality, something she never dealt with in so many years, even before her… current situation. She still has a team missing at least some assets, like a true hangar ship and another flying mate. Only three people can do it, but its better being careful.

And she will have to ask all of it to the husky.

"And now, what's your trick to make our "team" better?

\- You'll see in time, don't worry Krystal! We're heading back to your main ship; I got something to show you there!"

Disturbed by the cheerful tone of her boss, Kursed try to keep focused, wondering what this "something" can be. Maybe he just decided to scrap her old transport to use his own as an operation base. This would be like throwing a pile of junk to use a brand new car: the smartest choice possible. Or at least the one she would have done.

Arriving in the hangar five, she sees something odd: someone decided to bring three fighters near her flying home. She easily recognizes some kind of Lylat army fighter, barely repainted in black and grey, but as more problem with the others. The first could have been a Landmaster before, but have been stripped of his turret and tracks, while having a cockpit, wings and laser cannon added to fulfil his new purpose. And the other just leaves her speechless for seconds, before she can add:

"An Arwing?

\- Exactly! exclaim Husky. It's ol'gen Peppy one! Bought it with countless zeroes, and it's still powerful as hell! Could fly it eyes closed!

\- You… you're flying it?

\- And I will fly with it with you, too!"

Looking at the husky, the vixen sees he's serious, even if he keeps his light tone. Maybe he is just planning to see how she trains with her comrades. Or he wants to fight with her using a ship probably older than himself. And she can't ask him to stay on board, because he's technically her boss, and she needs employment now. But before she can respond anything, Clark remark:

"So… we're going to live in… this? It looks like a dumpster!

\- Agree, but I'm sure you don't have better. Husk, don't you have a ship before, when we met?

\- Sorry Krystal, but… let's say I don't want to… compromise my assets.

\- Your assets? What do you mean? And where did you find the cash to buy an original Arwing? From a Lylat general in top of that!"

Glad that Tender ask the good question, Kursed look at her employer, waiting for his reaction. And she's surprised to see Husk looking down, apparently sad. He quickly recovers from his temporary sadness, partially regaining his telemarking vendor attitude, before taking out of his pockets some carton pieces, that he give to his fellows. Looking at it, Kursed realise there are old school visit card, presenting him as "sales advisor".

"Yeah… I'm neither a war heroes nor a wonderful engineer… I don't think I'm even a good leader… I'm just someone good to buy and sold at a minute notice to make the best deal people could ever do. I must be lucky, too.

\- And a Star Fox nostalgic, no?"

Shocked, the vixen turn to check out the latest addition to her team. She wouldn't have guessed, but she seems to be a girl judging by her voice, something that doesn't appear in her look. And, even if she entered the conversation, she still wears her headphones with the same volume. She must have something to enhance her audition.

And if not, she got the best hearing in the whole galaxy.

"You're right Sarah… Star Fox was something backs in the day… always the last to the party, but they always saved the day… You're the best placed to know about it Krystal, right?

\- I know something about it, right. Now let's get to our operation base, shall we?

\- Sure thing! There must be some place for individual quarters! joyfully remark Clark.

\- To that end, I made some delivers to upgrade this ship. You'll love it! affirm the financier."

Entering her home sweet home, while the new fighters are being installed in the hangar, Kursed notice a pile of boxes near the living quarters entrances. Checking the labels, she's surprised to see that all of them are furniture coming from a nice furniture brand from Lylat. She never thought someone could bring this aboard Harbor, especially to rearrange her own ship to make it more liveable.

And on top of this, it's free of charges.

"Great, now there's a furniture assembling stage!

\- You got a problem with that, Clark? object Kursed.

\- Not at all… every adventure has to start with something, right? Let's do this!"

With a certain enthusiasm, the fox start caring some crates inside the living quarters, probably eager to find a nice place for his quarters. Following him immediately, Kursed make sure he take the right places. It would be a shame if he chooses a room where oxygen will vanish as soon as she goes into space. She want Husk offers to keep coming to her. Judging by all the efforts he put into making a team, she's sure paid will be fantastic.

Something that hasn't happened for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

After another long (and unwanted) pause because of high school, here's the next chapter !

* * *

"Okay… that's in a worst state than I thought…"

Puzzled by the state of his new home, Clark wasn't able to refrain himself from talking. Kursed can't really blame him: apart from her quarters and the hangar, the rest hasn't been cleaned since the used the ship, and barely more repaired because of funds lacks. But now she got a team, maybe it will be different. Or maybe she will just begin to have debs all around.

Oddly, Husk doesn't say a thing when coming in. She expected him to be disappointed, or at least surprised by the internal state of his "newest acquisition". Instead, he just looked around with interest, almost if he was searching something, or just looks at a piece of art, while he's just aboard a piece of junk.

"Sure, there's work to do, but with time and effort, this ship will be looking like factory new! assure the husky.

\- My ship, factory news? I would rather buy a new one, it would be cheaper!

\- With trading a piece of junk for another one when you can transform the first into a diamond? Don't fear some work and it will be done in no time!"

Right after, he takes the direction of an empty room still relatively "intact", pushing some boxes containing living room furniture, with the help of Sarah. She still doesn't say anything, but obey the orders she has nevertheless, and even give a hand from time to time. The ship captain doesn't exactly know what her potential in a true fight could be, but at least she would do as she says without troubles.

"Any idea for potential chambers? suddenly ask Clark.

\- Oh… well, rooms around my own are safer than the rest for living. I wouldn't want that a breach kill me when I'm asleep!

\- Neither I do… could you help me carrying those boxes then? I take the bed, and… if you could take this dresser…

\- Sure, I'll lead the way."

Taking the not the heavy box, the vixen immediately start to get further in her offshore home. She think she exactly have what her comrade need. He seems to have quite a pack with him, judging by a backpack he took from his fighter before going in, and he could use some place to make himself a home, or at least a flat.

Coming in front of the door, she tries to open it while carrying her stuff, but is not able to do anything more than barely opening it, forcing her to kick it multiples times to reactivate the rusted motors. Entering in, she's surprised to find such a cold inside, making her chill. And apparently, her follower feels the same, his tail becoming straight as a stick. He doesn't lose his composure, asking in a sarcastic way:

"Well, I bet heating cost must be manageable like this.

\- Really fun! I will redirect some power over here to make it more liveable. You'll be better if you're rested, isn't it?

\- Even the army taught me that, don't worry about it! If you can stay a bit… maybe I could need some help with assembling things…"

Preferring to show some sympathy, she agrees with a quick nod, before placing down what she was carrying. After all she survived, she will not make a retreat for some furniture, and decide to stay for some joining session. She does need a long time before finishing her job, and she look at what she created: a basic, grey dresser, big enough to receive lots of clothes or others thing which could fit in. Achieving his construction, Clark then exclaim:

"Mattress, bed sheets and blankets all included! It must be really low grade stuff to be fitted in such a box…

\- Well, Husk wanted to create a team, but I understand that he doesn't want to invest too much for now. I'm the only one here having known fighting experience, so…

\- I have an idea! Why don't we call ourselves "the losers"? Giving the pretty description you tell me, it would make sense! jokingly claim the fox.

\- Thought Star Krystal or something along those lines would make more sense, but well… it's an idea! remark someone."

Entering without prompt using the opened door, Husk come near his associates, cheerfully shaking his tail. Sarah being absent, Krystal bet she must be working somewhere else, probably in the living room draft she was trying to assemble earlier. A bit surprised by her boss attitude, she waits patiently for him to speak, fearing some odd demands.

"I think we should do some training. I think there's an asteroid field pretty close of us. We could train on those rocks as a first try, don't you think?

\- Well… why not! I prefer to test my command there. I know I can handle myself, but while handling others…

\- I'm for this training! I would prefer avoid being shot on my first day! add Clark.

\- Then were settled! I will be flying and fighting with you! At least till I find someone good enough to join us. See you in the hangars!"

Without adding another words, he left the room like a rocket, apparently happy to fly in a dangerous area. Speechless, Kursed begin to wonder: does a normal "sales advisor" would go like this to fight? But she don't have a lot of time to think, because Clark give a slight cough, apparently wanting to be left alone in his new room, with a backpack he got on his back. Giving a little nod, she exits, having to prepare herself for what's to come.

* * *

Next chapter will add a bit of flying !


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready team? Get out first, I will be following!"

Eager to go, Husk is the first to exit the hangar, going straight into the asteroid field just outside. He's followed by Clark's fighter, and finally by Sarah, who seems to have motor problems. Silently cursing, fearing a rescue mission to come, she finally follows her team outside. Opening the communications channels, she asks:

"Com line greens! Report, team!

\- Husk ready as ever!

\- Clark, I'm on! Give your orders!

\- Here.

\- Remember it's not a simulation, hit those rocks too hard and you'll experiment the cold outside! First, follow me through this!"

Then, she charges forward into the floating rocks. Finding them too static, she shoots into the mass, creating some ill-assorted movement, before going deeper. The challenge need to be high enough to let her judge her comrades, since she knows that real combat condition will led them in dirtier situations.

While flying easily through the numerous stones set in motion by her attacks, she takes a look at her radar. She had a bad feeling to begin with, and she doesn't want any death on her conscience now that she knows her teammates. Luckily, none of them seems to be in trouble for the moment, except Sarah who's lightly behind.

Given the piece of junk she's using as a fighter, it's not even surprising. She keeps doing it for a couple of minutes, dodging the rocks colliding and spinning all around, before going above the mass. Stopping there, she waits for her squad mates to gather around her, wanting to make a quick check up with them before giving them another task.

"Not bad, but Sarah, you're being too slow. Is your ship unable to go fast or something? It would get you killed in action!

\- I admit it look… bulky! Clark adds, puzzled.

\- Well, trust me, her ship doesn't need to be fast given the shield and armour it got! Husk happily claims. She might not have the look of it, but she's a true… heavy operator, and her ship just shows it!"

As if the husky gave her an order, Sarah shot an odd plasma ball on a big asteroid close by. Before anyone can add anything, the great rock is broken apart by the bombe-like projectile, sending little parts of itself flying around, and adding to the already existing mess. Barely containing her surprise, Kursed turn her head to check the ship which caused this destruction. She never thought this kind of weapon could come in small vessels.

"Kabooom, Sarah softly says in an almost sarcastic way.

\- What was that? Even Smart Bombs isn't strong enough to…! the leader exclaims, stunned.

\- I don't know, and Sarah doesn't want to talk about it, but it's freaking powerful isn't it? Husk add, cheerful. She got double lasers cannons too for picking up little targets!

\- I see… then… for the new challenge: I'll blow up some asteroids and guide the fragments on your way. Destroy then using your lasers. I don't want any of them to pass past you! Understood?

\- You heard the lady don't you? the husky asks. Let's do it!

\- I'm ready, Krystal! the ex-soldier adds."

Taking the silence of her cat fly mate as a yes, the vixen returns in the asteroid field, searching big rocks soft enough to be broken apart by some well-placed shots. Finding such a thing is trivial in this environment, and she quickly blew up some of those rocky nuisances, sending parts of them in her comrades' general direction.

Quickly escaping the "shooting range", she places herself before checking the destruction under her fighter, not missing any explosion or even sounds thanks to her ship systems. At least everything in her Cloud Runner keeps working, even if most parts are outdated. Looking back, one of the last update she ever has was during her time in the Star fox…

Shaking her head, she gets back at her observation work, having missed most of it while digging her memories. She would look stupid if she confessed that to her colleagues, and decide it would be better to keep it to herself. After all, the little she saw seemed promising enough for everyone, except from Clark. He's shooting much less than the others, as if he was trying to save his ammo, something that's not needed on fly.

"Krystal, I guess we destroy all of those rocks! the ex-soldier says. Could we have some opinion about all of this?

\- Hum… could everyone call me Kursed? It's just… I've been used to be called like this past years, and peoples know me as such.

\- I'll be calling you K then! the fox says. Kursed sounds… odd to me… and so, about our performance? Are we good enough?

\- Kind of, but… I will comment about all of it when we're back in our mothership. No point in staying over here longer than we need too, don't you agree?

\- Seems reasonable enough to me! Husk approve. Lead the way, captain!"

Glad that her little "absence" wasn't noticed, at least for the moment, the vixen gladly return to her flying home, ready to return her old Cloud Runner to the hangar. She's not completely used to leading a team, but this little experience was something she enjoyed, and she'll be sure to keep going. After all, she got her teammates, it would be a big waste to turn them down now that she got their loyalties.


	10. Chapter 10

I took into account the reviews about grammar, and took account of them to propose this new chapter. I also changed the way dialogues were written, to make a more distinct separation between dialogue and description. I would like to have your opinion about it!

* * *

"I should have prepared a big table for this room… we need a meeting room to decide our next moves!"

"And some projectors too? We're not an administration council. Anyway, take your ease and listen."

Due to the lack of furniture, only Husk was able to sit down, taking the only chair in the room from Clark. While the fox sighed, Sarah decided that the chair was hers and sat down on her "real boss", amusing her two other comrades in the process. However, Kursed kept a serious face, being the captain.

"Alright, focus a bit, will you? We were going to talk about our performances!"

"True, listen everyone!" Husk asked.

"Thanks… so… overall it was kind of good. Sarah, you should custom your ship to be faster. When we attack, we need to keep close to each other. I learnt so the hard way before. And Clark, remember you basically have unlimited ammo. You're not being a sniper!"

"Understood K. That's all?" the "sniper" added, surprised.

"As I said, it was good. So for now, don't hesitate to prepare your living quarters! Husk, try to find us some work. Something easy enough to begin, alright? I'll be in the hangar if you need me."

Seeing her squad mates approving with a little nod, she left them here before making her way to the hangar, wanting to check out her Cloud Runner. She thought it was hit by something while making her way back home, and wanted to make sure there's no repair to do. She doesn't want her wings to leave her at a crucial moment.

While advancing, she checked the rooms she passes by, and discovered than her team already found the kitchen, judging from the mess on the counters. Smiling lightly, she was happy to know she would be alone for a while, maybe even longer if they decided to experiment how sleeping in an outdated and under-maintained mothership felled like.

Before being able to think of something else, she found herself in the large space where the fighters rested, awaiting their pilots to live great adventures. It's less empty than it was a few hours before, but there was still a lot of place to store plenty of tools, parts and general garbage. Grabbing a blowtorch, she walked to her Cloud Runner before happily saying, a bit too loud:

"There you are! Ready for a little check-up?"

Crawling under the old fighter, she was delighted when she saw its intact, dirty wings: it would have been a true chore to repair them from the ground level, ruining her back in the process. Immediately after, she got back on her feet before jumping on top of her little ship, wanting to check out the top of it.

Crouching near the cockpit, she was able to discern, among the filth and decaying paint, what looked like a scratch on the front, on the central "spike". It doesn't look important, being probably some kind of junk stuffed here deciding to leave during an acceleration, but she decided to check it out nevertheless. It would be a shame if she couldn't even protect correctly her main working tool, especially given his age.

Getting back to the hanger floor, she approached the anomaly before finding herself right: the hull seems intact, and just lost some kind of junk which was attached to it. Oddly, the blank colour under survived the lack of maintenance, creating a disturbing contrast with his surroundings. It's nothing she couldn't have cleaned: after all, all she had to do was to make it some kind of "challenge" for one of her subordinates. She would have loved to see Husk, some wipe in hand, cleaning her Cloud Runner till it looked like its former self.

But before she went anywhere, she notices someone coming near her position, and turn to identify the "intruder", which turned out to be Sarah. Still listening to her music with her headphones, the feline went to her fighter, a bunch of tools in her hands. Curious about what she planned to do, Kursed caught up with her, asking:

"What are you up to with those tools? You're going to destroy your ship or something?"

As she expected, she didn't received any answers, safe from a quick glance from her "fellow co-worker". Barely registering her captain, Sarah went into her fighter, before disappearing inside of it, only leaving her tail at the sign of the surprised vixen. She wasn't expecting this small vessel to be so deep.

But her surprise only grew up when, after a few seconds, some sort of metal cube suddenly appears under the cockpit, supported by the hands of the cat. Supposing she needed to take it, she did so. She was then surprised by the weight of this strange object, and dropped it on the hangar floor, almost hitting the so-called fighter in the process.

As soon as it touched the ground, the cube revealed itself to be a crate as it busted open, sending its content all around. Fearing it would have been volatile ammo for the horrible canon Sarah used earlier, Kursed discovered it was merely ice cold sodas, coming into fifty centilitres glass bottles, which prompted her to ask:

"You had an icebox in your ship the whole time?

"Was of heavy ordinance, and now its lighter." the feline briefly responded.

"I see… do you mind if I take it to the kitchen then?"

"Leave me one, and it's all yours."

Lobbing a drink into the ship, without hearing it hitting the interior, the team captain grabbed her newest acquisition before making her way to the rest of her transport. The cooling box was heavy, and she needed to make frequent pauses to catch her breath, but she wasn't disappointed: it seemed full of drinks and could have been a nice addition to the overall lame cooking station. Moreover, Sarah should probably fly faster in the field without this overweighed trinket.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's why I think it's merely a trick: who could listen to music for this long while keeping this audition?"

"Interesting Clark, interesting… captain's here!"

As soon as Kursed entered the kitchen, her comrades here suddenly stopped themselves and looked at her. Both seemed really surprised when they see what she's carrying, and Clark immediately got up to help her place the big cooler near the fridge. As soon as it was done, she went to the nearest seat and dropped herself on it in a desperate attempt to catch her breath.

"K, you're alright?" the former solider asked. "Where did you find this cooler?"

"Not quite the little model too! It's one with its own generator, to keep going after shortages!" Husk added. "You can barely find, and let one sell one of those!"

"Sarah had it in her ship… no wonder she was so slow!" the Vixen responded. "And it's full of soda, so feel free to grab one!"

"You should have called me with your armband!" Clark noted while opening the icebox. "This thing must have been a chore to carry!"

While she was regaining her strength, she realised her squad mate was right: she could have asked support any time, and yet she carried it all the way, alone. She needed to adjust to this new life style rapidly. She was no longer alone now, even if it might not stay true for long. Looking down at the metal table, unused for a long time, she was surprised when a soda bottle appeared in her field of vision, apparently brought here by Clark.

"Have it, it should make you recover a bit! They're much better than those I had back in the day in the academy!"

"I traded with them once, kid. Let me tell you they mix it with water to cut in their costs!" Husk added, amused.

"Kid? Aren't you youth to call others "kid"?" Kursed asked before take a refreshing slip of ice cold beverage.

"I'm in my forty-fifth year of live today, and him still kicking! But don't make any mistake: I'll not be rolling around in the field!"

"If we have to go in the field, I'll prefer you as an aerial support." the captain responded. "Wouldn't want you to have troubles!"

The declaration disturbed the husky, his ears suddenly lowering onto his head, while he inexplicably grinned at his superior. Lightly disturbed, but far from having a change in attitude, the vixen took another, longer, slip of her drink. When her eyes settle back on the canine, she discovers he placed his odd revolver between him and her, holding in with his both hand, making it face the closest wall. He probably wants to show her his impressive artillery, even if she's lest unimpressed.

She already saw more impressive weapons, and used some of them.

"This is an old revolver, which was in the family for centuries." Husk explains. "I make sure it could be able to match modern weapons, against the will of my own, and now you're saying I'll not even be able to use it? You're not being nice!"

"Well… if you find us something to train, then maybe…"

"It's good than you ask, because I might just have something for us!"

Before the vixen could have answered anything, her employer just took some paper map out of his pocket, presenting it to his squad mates. Surprised by the trick, Kursed had to blink twice before peeking over those new "orders", which looked more like a station blueprint with multiples notes written all over.

"That's something I wanted to pull out for a long time!" the husky claimed. "It would give us a serious start as a team!"

"There must be a trick, right?" Clark added. "I mean, if you want to pull it out for a long time…"

"You're right. It was once something big, like an Harbor on a much smaller scale. Maybe because it was legal or something!" he joked. "Anyway, it was off most trading routes, and when pirates took over… no one came to save it. It would not happen in Harbor for sure!"

"So, let me set it straight!" the captain exclaimed. "You're telling me we're going to assault a bandit stronghold like this? That's… I will not even put words on what I'm thinking!"

Angered, she drank another slip of her soda, trying to remain calm. It would have been unwise to lose her mind, even if she wanted to. The first test was a success for sure, but it was only the beginning. She wanted to test the others, especially the two around her, in a true combat situation, not to send her to their death.

And maybe to her own, since she would be with them.

"I got a plan, don't you worry!" the sales advisor said. "I had another team prior, and… they met their fate at this station."

"And surely they'll never think we could attack again using the same tactic, right?" Clark sarcastically noted."

"Laugh if you want, but you've been to the academy right? You know the importance of a good planning, and I just have what it takes to avenge hundred, if no thousands of peoples!"

Still dubbing this whole plan as crazy, Kursed nevertheless decided to give a chance to the dog. After all, he was still her boss, and such a pirate band must have had an handsome reward for her destruction. She always had use for cash, be it to repair her rusted main ship or just to take care of her new "teammates". A word she almost forgot after what she went through. An habit she still had to regain.

"The plan would be to rush their base as they leave it." Husk continued. "They're confident, and only leave the drunkard to guard the whole place. Eh, they got the defence system to make it possible! But there's not impossible to pass, and if we act fast enough, we could even take out their com channel and use their own defences to take them out when they return!"

"Could you check our outfits for a second before going further?" the ex-solider asked.

Surprised, the husky quickly done so, before sighing loudly. It's not surprising: he seemed to forget both he and Clark didn't have any protective gear to launch and armed assault of a space station interior. And even then, Kursed only had her trusty blue and black suit, which could only mitigate an impact.

She didn't know about Sarah, but she expected her trench coat to be hiding not only military grade armour, but too weapons to arm a small squad, and maybe enough explosives to endanger her old transport. So, she preferred to avoid searching her. As far as she knew, the feline would help her whatever she tried to do.

"So, I think you now understand why we can't attack?" the vixen told.

"Yeah… but we will a day, right?" her interlocutor responded, obviously waiting a positive response.

"Sure thing! But for now, I'll go contact someone. Prepare yourself, I'll find us a fine first job!" the captain added before leaving.


End file.
